


Viktor's Hydraulics and 6-inch Titanium Steel Wheel

by thefaultinmyfart



Category: Cars (Movies), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Does that still count as Explicit?, Humor, Hydraulics car sex, Other, What Have I Done, Yuuri and Viktor as cars, also is it M/M or Car/Car, bear with it, car smut, discord chat inspired, horrible car sexual puns, horrible inaccuracies, omg, this was fun lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinmyfart/pseuds/thefaultinmyfart
Summary: AU where Viktor is legendary Sports car chasing the Japanese solor-powered car, Yuuri Katsuki.





	Viktor's Hydraulics and 6-inch Titanium Steel Wheel

Viktor Nikiforov was the reigning car champion with consecutive wins at the World Circuit for numerous years. Thus, although he might publicly claim that he personally dislikes the frivolous life of a superstar, it has become inherent to his lifestyle were he now expected it. Which was why he now found himself stumped as to why he was now being soundly rejected.

Mouth agape Viktor could only stammer, "Wh-What?"  
The small revolutionary solo-powered Japanese car, Yuuri Katsuki, that was the talk of the circuit repeated, "I said, thank you very much for your offer but I politely decline."  
Speechless, Viktor could only ask "Why?"  
Yuuri responded with a sigh, "Mr Nikiforov, take a look back at the both of us. Although we're both competitor, we both represent different types of car. For you this may just be just a way to show your power and speed but for me the future of all solar-powered cars rests on how well I do in the competition. I'm already receiving a lot of attention and any hint of a scandal will have a negative impact on my credibility. I'm sorry Mr Nikiforov, I look forward to seeing you in the race tomorrow."

With grace befitting of his elegant design, he reversed and speed out of the building where Viktor had cornered him on a chance meeting. Viktor, who had snapped back to his senses watched with the effortless movement of his light frame, the sensual movement of his junk in the trunk.  
His trunk would look so nice under my bumper, he thought. As a competitive sports car, the notion of chasing the little Japanese car around the laps was really setting his gears in motion.

It wouldn’t be until the competition the next that Viktor saw Yuuri again, in his lane getting ready. Viktor admired the way Yuuri glistened under the sun, his surface polished and waxed, as if in preparation for Viktor. He could feel his shaft twitch in respond.  
Snap out of it, Viktor chided himself. Latter, we'll take Katsuki for the ride of his solar-powered life and teach him that Viktor was the one and only sun.  
And with that in mind, the competition was set in motion, laps after laps ultimately resulting in Viktor's victory, and Katsuki in 3rd place after JJ, the Canadian sports car. Christopher was in 4th after an unfortune incident where he got too excited, overstrained his engine and leaked all over the track. In the winner's circle, Viktor took the necessary pictures, and answered the questioned asks all while humouring JJ's obnoxious JJ style pick-up lines.  
"After having won silver at today's competition, how do you feel? Did you expect it or was it a surprise?” a journalist asked JJ.  
"Of course it's no surprise, after all, my car is automatic" he used his hydraulics to bounce up and down once, "It's systematic", another bounce, "It's JJ lightning!" he finished off with his signature lines, making Viktor visibly cringe.

Not sparing more time to indulge in his theatrics, he quickly excited the winner's circle in search of Katsuki. He found him a few minutes later, powering up his solar energy on the roof.  
Upon hearing Viktor's engine, he was startled awake. "My apologies for waking you." Viktor said, laying on his best smile.  
Katsuki seems to have mellowed out from yesterday, presumably a burden had been shifted of him from his win. "It's okay, congratulation on winning gold, although I’m sure it's no surprise", he said.  
"Thank you!" Viktor was grateful that his reception was warmer than yesterday's. "Well, although the younger ones certainly were fierce, I got horsepower like you wouldn't believe it" he winked at Katsuki, making a faint blush show up on his rear-view mirror.  
"So now that the completion is over with, does your objections to going out still stand?" he questioned.  
Yuuri, shifted nervously, "About that, I’m sorry about yesterday. I get nervous easily and I blew my steam at you unnecessarily."  
Viktor who found the nervous movement endearing responded with "It’s okay, you can blow on me anytime" he said flirtatiously, hoping to draw out his nervousness.

With that, the two met up often for outings, getting to know each other. The negative blow up that Katsuki talked about never happened, instead they were praised as a legendary couple, a symbol of acceptance for the organic cars, that although different, they were just as successful and just as respected as traditional sports car.

Finally, their last day at the competition ended with an after party for all competitors and it was one which both Viktor and Yuuri attended. However, half-way throughout the event, Yuuri had drunk some energizer drink which due to the fact that he only drank organic drinks, made him a light weight.  
Viktor, ever concerned boyfriend, inquired about him which Yuuri answered with "I think, I want to go back to my room", to which Viktor complied.  
Viktor took Yuuri to his room and proceeded to sober his up with water, letting him catch his breath. "Viktor", he inquired softly meeting his gaze, "do you not find me attractive?"  
Viktor answered bewildered “No! No! Yuuri why would you even think that?"  
"But, why haven't you done anything yet?" it seemed like he was an emotional dam about to burst.  
"Yuuri," Viktor started, "I love you. The reason I haven’t done anything and withheld myself is because I want to respect your pace" he assured.  
Yuuri, processed this information and seemed pleased with the answer, so Viktor continued, "Would you like me to?” he held his breath in as the weight of his words sunk in and Yuuri seemed to contemplate it for a while. He heaved in relief when he nodded, acquiescing.  
"Yuuri!”. Not able to withhold his joy, he placed his bumper against Yuuri's, smashing their lips together. 

Five minutes later, a breathless Yuuri said underneath Viktor's smothering kisses, "Viktor, hurry please." Unable to resist such temptation, Viktor hurried and found a protective rubber for his 6-inch titanium steel wheel. He turned Yuuri around and using his hydraulics, placed his wheels in between Yuuri's exquisite trunk. Slowly at first he started to pump up and down on Yuri's trunk, enjoying as Katsuki’s moans filled up the room along with the sound from the pumping.  
Yuuri's trunk fits so nicely under me.  
Turning up his gear, using his powerful 6-inch wheel instrument, Viktor powerfully bounced up and down on Yuuri, lost to his desires. He heard Yuuri's now loud moans as he neared his climaxed and he gave a few extra vigorous pumps before he heard Yuuri climaxed and he released his fluid inside Katsuki's trunk. He collapsed against Yuuri, he could feel the pleasant burn of his 6-inch wheel. He didn't mind burning out his rubber if it was with Yuuri.  
After basking in the glow of after-sex, Viktor went to clean up Yuuri, making sure to get rid of his spent fuel as it would not mix well with Yuuri's organic built.  
Still, I would like to be able to fill Yuuri up with my fuel. Maybe I should go organic as well?  
"Would you like to go on a few laps on my private track at home tomorrow?" Viktor asked Yuuri, who was still basking in the after-glow.  
"Only if you give me the checkered flag if I beat you," Yuuri grinned.  
"You're on. But if you lose, you'll have to let me park in your rear", he retorted.

We call everything on the track, love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also cringing very hard right now at myself


End file.
